I Couldn't Put My Finger On It But Undeniably, I Was Glad
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: A oneshot in which Millianna contemplates about a certain dragon slayer and his cat, Lector. Just a few thoughts drifting about in Millianna's mind about Lector and Sting for the first time, but nothing more...purrhaps. (ONESHOT, originally meant to be a drabble)


**I am like dying. I lost all my computer files, for every one of my stories expect for the ones that I conveniently backed up so I decided a fairytail oneshot (that would take my mind off of it and distress) that probably made no sense in my opinion would be fine. And what can I call this ship, Stillianna? Maybe Stianna? Stinna? Stinianna? Idk. Would anyone even read this? h3h3...yeah. Idk about anyone else but I think Stillianna has a ring to it even if it's slightly long? H3h3? I think you can account this for OCCness, at least I think it is. rawr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Never was Millianna one to dwell on the past or hold a grudge for too long unless she had a pretty darn good reason for it. She didn't often think of things twice, nope, not a drifting thought, though there were exceptions; like the Jellal incident, or when she really wanted to reveal herself to Erza, having missed her so much, and some other things that didn't really matter. Though for some reason reason, after all this time, a certain thought occurred to her about the white dragon slayer, well, actually, his cat. Okay and maybe Sting was occupying her mind for the short while as well.

She knew they were absolutely thrilled to be together once again but she always wondered how things could have gone if she had spoken to him more when he thanked her in private. Maybe they could have become friends, and she could see Lector even more. Most likely not but hey, a girl can dream and try right? Gosh, she loved that cat, a lot actually, though she guessed you COULD say she loved Lector just as much as she loved other cats because she didn't really see Lector often, or well at all, but moving on to the point. A few flashbacks played through her mind. A smile lingered on her lips while she remembered those memories that hadn't occurred and crossed her legs and laid her head on her arms.

_The kitten obsessed girl could remember holding his small shivering form in her arms as she softly purred (or attempted to with a somewhat sort of success) trying to comfort him and lulling him into a short slumber as the cat finally calmed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep_.

_Also remember of when she brought him to Sting, now honestly, that was a moment to remember. She watched them both crying and they embraced each other. Honestly the sight warmed her heart, she couldn't put her finger on it but it felt as if there might have been some connection and you could say she was glad. Very glad, and so glad that she supposed she was almost close to tears. Almost. At the time she was mainly really focused on Lector, but now that she thought of it she could say she noticed the other dragon slayer with slight interest. Though she did pull away from the sight later on._

_She remembered clearly that later on, while she took a stroll for herself, after sinking in the information she just had received or Jellal and Ultear and all. She had sat down on the side with her head in her hands and she sighed. Millianna was sort of hoping no one would notice her. What was she to do? She'd move on of course. Just as she was to get up she saw a blonde and a cat approaching her. She sat up quickly as she had been bending over deep in thought just a second ago and greeted them with a large smile and wave, as if she hadn't seen them in forever. She then quickly went over, crouching down and hugged Lector tightly, not really knowing what was on Sting's mind. Sting had been expecting her to come to close to comfort to him she mused? Probably not._

_Sting was blushing and his lips were pressed into a firm line that looked like it was on the verge of turning into a smile as he slowly let his eyes wander in her direction once more. He then smiled slightly. Millianna liked his smile, not that she'd admit that or that she even realized it herself, she was too caught in the moment._

_"Thanks for bringing Lector back to me." He huffed in gratitude before he crouched down in front of her smiling and patted the top of her head for a few short moments as she looked up at him after letting go of Lector._

_He the purposely messed up her already messy hair with a chuckle. She stared at him for a few seconds, curiously looking at him, his facial features were sharp and stood out to her, her mouth was left slightly agape for a few seconds, but then she smiled again, her grin large enough to match his and nodded, "It was no problem."  
_

_She then stood up and turned around quickly. "Good luck to you by the way!" She purred cheerfully as she walked away still smiling and with a little wave of her hand she was off._

_She didn't why she said good luck but she just had a feeling that it would be a good thing to say, she however did not leave before mumbling under her breath. "I hope to maybe see Lector and you again." Millianna muttered even though she knew she most likely wouldn't see them again for one, and two they probably went on their way already as well._

_Though if she had thrown another glance over her should she would have seen them smiling at her as well before leaving, maybe._

Millianna's eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in every millimeter and centimeter of the area around her, not at all realizing how long she had been daydreaming. She finally stood up and stretched with a little yawn and mew under her breath, she got ready for some training she might have later. She was still training to get stronger. She grinned widely and strutted off on her way.

* * *

**Let me cry in my corner now because I am horrible. I feel so alone. Well back to reading NaLu fanfics and others I guess. I should stop procrastinating. *MYCRACKOTPTHATIWASTRAINGATFOREVER**I really was tempted to drop catpuns but contained myself. IDK DON'T LOOK AT ME***


End file.
